Twin Balance
by reix
Summary: The story focuses on Avena a young woman who is a Jedi Knight in a time of war. She meets a Sith who she feels she has a connection to. What happens between them will determine not just the outcome of the war, but the very balance of the force itself.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Avena walked down the temple hallway. Her feet sending echoes down the hallway as she walked down it. She walked into the council room. She had been summoned by the council. It was a spectacular view from atop the council tower. You could see for what seemed forever.

"Hello, Avena." Master Kerit said to Avena courteously.

Master Durthik gave Kerit a stern look.

Master Pastroi looked at Avena nervously. He always did that. She never knew why he did that. Maybe because of Avena's one ice blue eye and fire red eye, but everyone else was already used to that.

Avena's parents were a very rare case. They had been married. Avena was their daughter. Master Durthink had been the one most adamantly opposed to letting them marry, but the majority of the council approved it.

"You know why you have been called here." Master Lesin stated bluntly.

Lesin always talked in a monotone. You could nod off listening to him, but after encountering his temper if you do you'll think twice of letting yourself nod off.

Avena nodded. The sith had made a massive move to capture Polis Massa. It was one of the republic's largest bacta maker.

"You are the last of the 6 jedi that will go to Polis Massa to defen-" Lesin said beginning his explanation.

"6 Jedi? That is a bit much, do-" Avena said interrupting.

"Do not interrupt. We are sending that many because there are reports of powerful sith leading the attack. Master Wesich will lead your team." Lesin replied sternly.

Wesich nodded at Avena.

Wesich was a Bothan that was easily excited. Uncommon in a Jedi Master made even more uncommon by his species normal additude.

"Your new apprentice was already talked to. He will go also." Lesin said finishing his explanation.

"Very well master, is that all?" Avena asked.

"Yes, you may go." Lesin said in dismissal.

In space above Polis Massa. On the sith's capital ship.

Colonel Trisdan looked around the bridge. He was the leader's right hand man, but it was unnerving being so close to Lord Asman. Trisdan walked along the edge of the main bridge making sure people were doing their jobs. (Think of a command bridge of a star destroyer)

A soldier comes up to Lord Asman's command chair.

"Lord." the soldier said in a respectful greeting.

"Speak." Asman said.

Asman had a chilling voice. Even from his voice the soldier seemed to shiver in fear. Asman had quite the...reputation.

"I said speak!" Asman repeated in quiet anger.

"Th-The attck on the hangar ba-bay is going badly. Meeting heav-heavy resistance. Wha-" the soldier said stuttering.

Asman turns his chair and looks at the soldier with his ice blue and fire red eyes.

The soldier goes still and then...

"No! Get them away!" the soldier says yelling in fear.

Everyone all around in the command bays looked up at the soldier. The soldier seemd to cower in fear and fight invisible things.

Asman held his hand at the soldier. The soldier's hands went to his throat.

"You have failed me. I don't take failure lightly." Asman said with a chilling finality.

Trisdan normally would have normally objected to this, but no one dared protest against Asman's decisions. If they did...they never make that mistake again.

"No...help...me...anyone...someone." the soldier said begging to anyone and everyone.

Then Asman let go and the soldier's corpse fell to the ground. It then slid off of the ledge on the main bridge and fell into the command pit below making everyone jump away from the dead body.

"Back to work you fools!" Trisdan commanded to wake everyone from their stupor.

Trisdan was also normally kinder to those under his command, but to be respected in Asman's eyes you had to be tough and mean. Being respected by Asman meant having more of a chance of him not killing you.

"Colonel, get someone to clean up the mess. Then, send reinforcements to the hangar bay attackers." Asman said rather calm after what just happened.

"Yes, sir." Trisdan responded without hesitation.

Meanwhile Avena was traveling with the republic's reinforcements in hyperspace to Polis Massa.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation on Polis Massa

The republic fleet pulled out of hyperspace and engaged the enemy fleet. The 7 Jedi boarded a shuttle and headed for the surface.

The shuttle landed in the western hangar bay.

"What a pleasent place." Avena thought absently.

The hangar was dreary with not much light going through.

"Master Wesich, it is a pleasure to have you here." the commander said.

"Thank you Commander." Wesich replyed.

"My squad and I will lead you to the frontlines." the commander said.

Avena looked around at the others. May be the last time she sees some of them.

"Master, come on. We're leaving." Gerim, her apprentice called out to her.

Avena was behind the group. She had been lost in thought. She picked up her pace to catch up with the group.

"We have found a shortcut that the enemy doesn't know about." the commander told them.

"Or so you hope" Avena said.

"Intel says this route is safe Jedi" the commander replyed back seeming stung.

On the other side of the shortcut.

"Lord Asman! They have taken the bait." Trisdan said.

"Good, be ready. Make sure the troops are ready to fight." Asman replyed.

"Yes, Lord Asman." Trisdan said and then walked off.

Avena and her team came into the room. They sensed no one else in the room because Asman hid their presence.

"Open fire!" Trisdan commanded.

All the enemy soldiers opened fire gunning down 3 of the jedi and 8 of the 12 squad soldiers.

"Gerim! Help me take out the soldiers!" Avena yelled out as she deflected blaster bolts this way and that.

"Yes, master!"

While Wesich and Mern covered the commander and the rest of his squad Avena and Gerim take out the enemy soldier's

"We should move on from here." Wesich said warily.

"Not so fast Jedi." Asman said as he stepped from the darkest of the shadows.

All heads turned to where the voice was. Even in the darkness everyone could see his ice blue and fire red eyes. Asman jumped to Avena and Gerim.

"Trisdan and elite soldiers! Take care of the other jedi!" Asman commanded.

Trisdan holding a electrostaff was followed out by 4 other soldiers with electrostaffs.

"Blaster mode!" Trisdan shouted.

All the soldier's held their electrostaffs horizontally and gunned down the last of the jedi's soldiers who were not ready for a ranged attack.

Mern engaged Trisdan while Wesich took on the other 4 soldier's.

'Back down now. You are no match for a jedi." Mern stated.

"You are cocky. Unbecoming of a Jedi isn't it?" Trisdan said mocking.

Mern lunged foward stabbing at Trisdan. Tris spun his electrostaff negating the stab and then did a flurry of attacks alternating between different sides. Mern found if hard to keep up. Mern then broke away and flung objects at Trisdan, but Trisdan deflected them while he slowly advanced. Mern saw no choice, but to engage Trisdan again, but as Mern ran at Tris he switched to blaster mode and fired at Mern who was not ready for all the rapid shots and was gunned down.

Wesich meanwhile had taken care of 2 of the soldiers. Trisdan walked over to help them.

Avena charged at Asman and she looked into his eyes and froze and then...

"No! Get away!" Avena screamed in terror.

Avena was now fighting her worst fear.

"What did you do to her?" Gerim said horrified.

"Nothing of your concern. Leave now before I decide to kill you." Asman said emotionless.

Gerim charged at Asman and slashed at him, but he blocked with ease and then he pinned Gerim to the wall with the force.

"You have no place in my plans." Asman said.

Asman stabbed his saber into Gerim's arm.

"Aggh! "gasp" You won't "gasp" win. We'll beat you." Gerim gasped out in pain.

"You'll never have a chance to beat me." Asman said with the same finality he spoke with when he killed the soldier.

Asman's saber slashing at Gerim's neck was the last think Gerim saw. Asman then got a call.

"Lord, we are being pushed back. We must retreat." a soldier said to Asman.

"Very well. Retreat now. Trisdan, come." Asman said using his voice to project his voice across the cavern.

Asman slung Avena over his shoulder and walked off while Trisdan and the last remaining electro soldier retreated following Lord Asman.


	3. Chapter 3: A Touch of Madness

On Coruscant.

The council members that were still on Coruscant were having a meeting. Wesich had just got back after the disaster at Polis Massa. Lesin, Pastroi, Durthik, Kerit, Wesich, Beres, (A Trandoshan) and Fesile (Avena's Father). The other 5 jedi masters were at other planets battling sith forces.

"Wesich has just told us what happened on Polis. We kept Polis, but we lost our immediate supply of bacta." Lesin told the council.

"The sith there...he has the same eyes as Avena..." Wesich said lost in thought.

Everyone around the room was shocked except for Pastroi. He was more nervous than shocked, but no one seemed to notice.

"That is...unusual. I will talk privately with Wesich. Everyone else can do what they want." Lesin said now also lost in thought.

As the masters left the Pastroi pulled Kerit and Fesile aside and went to the meditation room.

"50 years ago the last of the Jedi Seers had me meet with her. She told me a prophecy. "The sith will rise again. Their savior will come to them at the half life of the century. Our savior will also come. They will clash, the 2 of same blood to see to the fate of the balance. Then whichever way the balance goes the True Darkness will come. The source of all chaos, but all this can be avoided. The chooser will come. A friend of the ones who will make the new blood that will fight. The chooser will come to a decision. Who is desitined to be of the dark and who will be of the light. Choose to send the dark away and all this will come to pass. Choose to send the light away this will not come to pass for we shall have the dark, but they shall not have the light. Now go and pray that fate will deal us a kind hand. One more thing. Do not keep both of them, or the balance shall take a far worse turn than any other path could lead to". So I left. Not thinking much of the prophecy, but I found out it was true. I was the chooser. I chose, and chose wrongly. I know that now. The sith with the same eyes as Avena. He is her twin brother. Your son. He is the dark savior." Pastroi told the couple.

"What? How do we not know this?" Kerit said her anger simmering just below the surface.

"I managed to use a memory block on you. You never knew you had a son. I knew you would object to me taking away one of your children." Pastroi said ashamed, but with conviction.

"That is the dark way Pastroi." someone said from the doorway.

In the doorway stood Master Durthik.

"Durthik! I, uh..." Pastroi said fumbling for words.

"I will have to inform Lesin of this. You will have to come with me." Durthik said overriding Pastroi's fumbling.

Pastroi and Durthik left the couple to their own thoughts. As the pair walked down the hallway Durthik made a surprising move.

"How dare you betray the council this way!" Durthik yelled out.

Durthik quickly draws his saber.

"What are you-" Pastroi starts to ask in shocked surprise.

Pastroi seeing Durthik would attack started to draw his saber, but it was too late. Durthik cut Pastroi down.

Durthik then left his body and went back to Kerit and Fesile. They were still lost in their thoughts and didn't know he had come in. Durthik picked up a chair with the force and flung it at Fesile. He sensed danger at the last second and started to dogde, but the chair struck him a glancing blow and he bumped into the glass. Then Durthik sent a massive force push at Fesile and it shattered the glass and sent Fesile out the window.

"No! Fesile! "sob" Why, why did you do that." Kerit said in utter anguish.

There were tears streaming down Kerit's face.

"It's all because of you 3. Pastroi, you, and Fesile that this war came to be. It's only natural you pay a price and that price happens to be your life." Durthik said with cold anger.

"You cruel man. "sob" I will bring you to justice." Kerit stumbling up from where was like a drunkard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You will try weak woman, you will try." Durthik said with a touch of madness.

On Ziost.

Avena wakes up with her head throbbing.

"Oooohhh. My head." Avena groans

Avena then saw a figure in the darkness.

'Who are you?" Avena asks still groggy, but ready to spring into action.

"I'm Mizuki. Lord Asman's apprentice and I hope you enjoy your stay here. Because you'll be here for a long time." Mizuki said with pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Madness

Avena had been led from her room. Which was more like a prison cell than a room. Mizuki led her down a hallway and out into a large area with seats lining the open space.

"Welcome to the arena." Mizuki said with a restrained awe.

Mizuki tosses a saber to Avena and she ignites her's and slashes at Avena. Avena rolls back igniting her saber and starts attacking Mizuki. Avena steadily pushed Mizuki back.

"For being the apprentice of this sith she isn't very powerful." Avena thinks to herself.

Avena's thoughts were cut short when she felt a sudden shock and she fell to the ground.

"Darnit. Let down my guard. Kriffing force lightning." Avena cursed.

Avena could sense Mizuki coming up to her and heard the hum of her saber that would most likely impale her on the floor. Avena then quickly rolled over kicking Mizuki's saber away and stabbing at her. Mizuki started to jump back, but it would be too late. But then Avena was suddenly shocked and this time she screamed out in pain from this shock. The shock had not come from Mizuki though, so where? She then heard Lord Asman's voice behind her.

"No killing unless I permit it. Mizuki! Back to training with you. That would have killed you!" Asman said furious.

"Yes master..." Mizuki obviously disgusted she had lost.

"Get up sister." Asman commanded.

Avena picks herself up.

"How do you know that?" Avena said bewildered.

"How do you know that I am telling the truth?"Asman retorted.

"I don't know..." Avena said trailing off.

"The same for me. Now, you will train with me." Asman said with no room for arguement.

On Coruscant.

Durthik has not engaged Kerit in saber combat, but instead barraged her with objects from afar. As soon as Kerit would turn to block something, something would hit her on the opposite side. When Kerit finally collapsed Durthik advanced.

"You would never be able to beat me. I am second only to Master Lesin." Durthik said arrogantly.

Kerit: Then why did you not engage me in saber combat? Scared?

Kerit grinned. Durthik scowled and kicked her and her grin changed to a grimace and she coughed up blood.

"You're a "cough" coward." Kerit said as she coughed up more blood feeling like she would choke on it.

"Who cares what you think? You'll be dead in a second." Durthik said.

He ignited his saber and lifted it up to deliver the final blow. Kerit closed her eyes and prepared for death, but then the door behind them opened.

Durthik turned and saw Masters Lesin and Wesich.

"Masters, I'm glad you could come. Now you-" Durthink started to say.

"Quiet Durthik. What was your reason for this?" Lesin asked with only the type of anger and authority a Grand Master could have.

"They caused the war. By giving birth to the 2 double eyed people." Durthik said indignantly.

"Yes, we came to the conclusion that this sith lord and Avena were siblings, but what was your reasoning for this?" Lesin asked again.

"They naturally had to be punished. I decided to kill them." Durthik said confident his decisions were just and would be accepted.

Wesich was growing excited with moment and talked slightly faster than normal and ran some of his words together.

"It is not yourplace to decide. Even if we didwant to punish themthis would not havebeen it. We lost 2 Jedi Masters because of ou. No, 3. You have lost yourway." Wesich said quickly.

"Fine. I will find some one that will appreciate what I do!" Durthik said in a rising voice of anger.

Durthik takes out a datapad and presses a button. a X-Wing appears at the shattered window and pours laser fire and proton torpedos into the temple. Lesin and Wesich manage to dogde aside.

"Goodbye fools!" Durthik screamed at the top of his lungs.

Durthik climbs into his X-Wing and flys off. The roof above the 3 Jedi Masters was about to collapse. The West Wing was going to be destroyed.

"Thereis no time to evacuate or we will die." Wesich said still excitely.

"Yes, we must jump." Lesin agreed.

The fall would be quite the fall though. They were so high up the ground seemed like a world away. Who knew if even a Jedi Master could survive that fall.

"We must use the force to slow our fall. I will carry Kerit." Lesin told Wesich.

With that they jumped out the window.

They landed on the ground close to where Fesile lay and Kerit went sprawling. The trio may have still broken some bones.

Kerit crawled over to Fesile and found him barely alive.

Fesile: I got to see you one last time...

Kerit then cried into the morning.

Lesin called a meeting after the first of the clean-up efforts were finished. Only Lesin, Wesich, and Kerit were there. Later, Beres's body was found in the rubble of the West Wing who was another one of the council masters. On the same day, the council had lost 4 Jedi Masters and 1/5 of the Jedi. All from one disgruntled Jedi Master.

"What madness has befallen us?" Lesin wondered with a haunted look in his eyes as he stared toward the horizon and the future.


	5. Chapter 5: Life Goes On

Kerit lay in the halls of healing well rested in body, but not at all in spirit. Everything she had had in her life was gone. Fesile killed by the sithspawn Durthik and Avena kidnapped by a sith. There was no reason to get up out of bed. There was nothing for her in the world outside her own mind and imagination. A voice then interrupted her miserable thoughts.

"I came to see how you were doing" Master Lesin said kindly, concerned.

She picked her head off her pillow and glared at him through red-rimmed eyes.

"I know you wanted to be left alone, but you must move on. You will not gain anything or anyone by just laying there." Lesin said still concerned.

"CAN'T YOU FEEL THAT I KNOW THAT!" Kerit yelled hysterically.

"Calm yourself Kerit. Calm." Lesin soothed.

"It's much easier to just lay here….."Kerit said sinking into her own world again.

However, Lesin wouldn't let that happen for long.

"I will not allow you to waste your time when you are well." Lesin stated with quiet authority.

"I will lay here if I wish." Kerit said before yet again drifting into her own world.

Lesin tried to goad her into getting up, but it was no use. She was broken and would have nothing to do with anyone. Lesin left the room and saw Wesich standing across from the doorway with his arms crossed.

Wesich: She should have never gotten married. The minute she loses her loved ones and she pretty much goes insane."

"If you are going to criticize anything, criticize me for allowing it to happen. " Lesin said striding up to Wesich and forcing him to look him in the eye. "Seems like everyone's a critic nowadays. Give her a break."

Wesich sighs "She's broken and you know it."

"Everyone acting in a "I told you so" manner, is not, I repeat, is not going to help her recover."

"I don't want to argue about this Lesin. Let's just drop this subject and move on the war. We have our next move to discuss in detail still."

"Very well." Lesin said as he led the way down the hall.

On Ziost

All of Avena's body was aching. Her body slicked with sweat, her hair was barely held back in a ponytail, it's unruly mass ready to burst forth. She tried to concentrate so she could fight her opponent effectively, but found it very hard. Sweat kept dripping into her eyes. Her opponent however seemed at utterly at ease. Frustratingly so. He wasn't slowing, tiring, sweating or anything.

"You're already tired Avena?" Asman said disappointed. "We've only sparred for 6 hours."

Stang, he was actually serious. How could he take this so easily?

Avena feinted a block to the left and then spun to the right slashing with her saber, but her strike was knocked aside causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground her hair finally coming loose and spilling out over her face covering her vision.

"And that is the end." Asman said. "Dissapointing."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint, oh might Lord Asman" she said brushing aside her hair to look properly at him.

He seemed to take her sarcasm in stride though he hardly seemed one to tolerate it. She guessed he was making an exception for her.

"You really are beautiful you know. The right cloths and you could be very seductive. You and Mizuki would make the perfect envoys to some planets." Asman told her.

She couldn't help but blush and she hated herself for it.

"As if. I wouldn't do anything for you anyway."

"Perhaps not now, but in time I think you'll grow to like where you are. You can leave for your room."

Avena left the training area. Apparently Asman was completely confident she couldn't escape from the fortress, prison or whatever she was in if he let her wander the halls freely. He had every right to be so. She searched for some weakness, some point of escape, but she could find none. She finally made it to her room and sensed Mizuki inside. She was lounging on her bed wearing a tight fitting black dress.

"Finally. You need to wash up so you can get dressed." Mizuki greeted her.

Mizuki pointed to the bed beside her to an identical black dress.

"Lord Asman says we should be presentable. We're going to a party. Beauty is important for the sith. It's a trademark." Mizuki said smirking.

"A party? Here?"

"A gathering of all the powerful sith. Young and old. Now get dressed."

Avena eyed the black dress and then reluctantly picked the dress up and went to the refresher. She stripped down and put it on. She didn't normally like dressing like this, but she did feel a certain satisfaction of seeing it on her.

Mizuki laughed as she came out.

"You look fabulous as much I don't want to admit it. Watch out for sith men. They're persistent."

Avena smiled a queasy smile and followed Mizuki out of the room.

In Asman's room.

"Are all the invited guests coming?" Asman asked.

"Every single guest is coming my lord. The trap will spring at maximum capacity." Trisdan replied."But what of Mizuki and Avena?"

"If they're worth keeping they'll live through it. Anyone worth keeping will live through it."

"Very well my lord."


	6. Chapter 6: Snare of the Sith

Avena stood off to the side of a large gathering of people. She felt very out of place and very much in danger, but there was nothing she could do about it. And there was no reason to do something rash. Not yet. Mizuki was off somewhere enjoying all the attention she was getting. It really was unnerving being near so many sith. She didn't even know there were so many. So much for the Rule of Two. She was then greeted by a rather young man with an obvious military bearing. No dark side energy so she felt slightly more at ease. Though she made sure to be ready for any signs of attack.

"Hello miss. May I join you? You look rather alluring."

She gave no response besides a skeptical look.

"Flattery doesn't loosen you up I see. None of that then. How about just talking?"

"Very well" she said slowly, cautiously.

The man smiled "Good to hear it. I'm Colonel Trisdan."

Of course that was who this man reminded her of.

"Oh. The sith's lapdog I see."

He showed no visible signs that the comment got to him on the outside, but she could sense his annoyance in the force.

"I wouldn't word it that way. I'm a capable partner. I've beaten your Republic a good number of times against admirals older than me."

"Something you take pride in I see."

"Just because our leader is a sith doesn't mean we don't have good ideas. I believe we are fighting for just ideals that your republic would rather stifle than let any other large body of independent systems exist."

"If you're saying this to try and make me see some error in my ways, it won't work. Your empire or whatever is evil."

"Quite the black and white way of seeing things. I thought the Jedi would be better than that."

"Why are talking to me?"

"It doesn't hurt to make a friend when you can."

The topic of conversation drifted away from such controversial matters and she found she liked Trisdan regardless of affiliation. Though he could still drive a dagger in her back at any moment so she still had to be careful, this could all be an act constructed by Asman. She started to grow uneasy as a feeling of apprehension started to grow in Trisdan. He would glance at his chrono every so often. Not so much that it would seem he was nervous, but just curious. The force was telling her otherwise though.

"I need to get going Avena. I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this conversation another time."

He seemed sincerely apologetic. She did not stop him as he left though she wanted to. Her danger sense was also growing in urgency and coupled with Trisdan nervousness and timely departure left her feeling uneasy. She glanced around at the other sith in the room, but as far as she could tell none of them had any clue about any imminent danger. She itched to take out her saber which she had concealed under dress strapped to her leg.

Asman then walked through a grand door and strode to the dias in the front of the room.

"I give you all a warm greeting and know that I appreciate you for coming. As you know we have captured a Jedi named Avena." He said as he gestured towards where Avena was.

All eyes turned towards her and she forced herself to look right back at them to not appear weak and vulnerable.

"I hope you have enjoyed the refreshments I have and-"

She tuned the rest of his speech out and wondered why he was playing the gracious host. She snapped back to attention however as he said the words "Now you must die".

"To properly call myself a sith I must test you all and keep only the most powerful. This shall be your test. Farewell." Asman said with his finality that meant you were meant to die. He then turned and left the room.

She put down the glass she had picked up and started towards the door when suddenly there was several whoompfs across the room and panels in the wall slid away and smoke poured out followed by blaster fire which mowed down the slowest of the sith in the room. Avena however was ready and deflected aside the incoming bolts. She jumped back behind the tables to use as cover and tripped. Her high heels and tight fitting dress were too encumbering. She kicked off her shoes and ripped a gash in her dress to allow freer movement.

She had done this just in time as a huge droid then was lumbering over her. She dived forward slashing her saber through the droids legs only to be utterly bewildered as her lightsaber turned off and only made a slight cut into the legs. She cursed as she realized the droids had cortosis armor. She stole a quick glance behind to see how the other sith were doing and saw less than a dozen left when before the attack there were several dozen.

Suddenly a saber was thrusting through in a diagonal angle through the droid. It fell in a heap. The person who had felled the droid was Mizuki.

"You just have to know where to hit them" she said as a greeting.

She noticed Mizuki was still fighting in her high heels and dress and tried to decide whether she should be impressed or not.

"Get up. We need to get out of this."


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

Avena and Mizuki worked in tandem to take out more of the droids. There were so many and they were so durable Avena a nd Mizuki suffered blaster burns in various places, but nothing that incapacitates. It was unnerving fighting so well with Mizuki. Was she really that in sync with her? When the last droid fell in a smoking heap doors on either side of the room opened up.

"Heh, Asman wants to play this game again." Mizuki said with a wild grin on her face.

"Game?" Avena asked.

"Yes, he does this every so often. It is quite exhilarating."

"If you say so"

Avena looked around and saw 4 other sith left standing and various others in agony on the ground writhing on the ground. Avena went over to one of the sith on the ground in agony. He may be her enemy, but she could still help. She was then startled by a red saber thrusting through him.

"He was weak. You need to learn the rules Avena" Mizuki said with disapproval.

"Hey, you there. We know you're Asman's apprentice. What the hell is going on here?" A man behind Mizuki said.

"He's testing you. Do I really need to spell it out for you? Shall I thrust my saber through your heart?"

"Calm down. Calm down. What sort of game is this though?"

"It's a fun game really. Seeing the various people die and such. You pick which way to go. Right or Left. Neither way is harder. It just has different ways of killing you."

"In your personal opinion which way should we take?"

"We? Who says I would ever allow you to go with me?"

The sith man Mizuki was talking to had a touch of fear and annoyance flash across his face. Mizuki then had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, you're afraid. Poor baby. You want someone to hold your hand. Just know if you do come with me you have as good a chance as dying from me as dying from any traps. You're an exception for now Avena."

"I'm not afraid. Just….a little apprehensive."

"Oh spare me your drivel. Oh well, lets have it. What's your name?"

"If you must know, it's Uitnos."

"Well, Uitnos. Welcome to the world Asman has crafted."

Avena looked between the two open doorways and shot a questioning look at Mizuki.

"I'll let you decide Avena."

"You're going to let a Jedi decide?" Uitnos said in disbelief.

"She's trying to be a sith. Give her a chance."Mizuki said to Uitnos.

"I'm not trying to be a sith." Avena said in her defense.

"Just get on with the choice Avena." Mizuki said with a hint of impatience.

Avena closed her eyes and reached out to the force and decided to go to the right.

"That way." She said as she pointed in that direction.

_In a remote location in space_

Durthik sat alone in the great nothingness of space looking out his small viewport. Trying to grasp what had went wrong at the temple. First and foremost he did lose control to a certain degree. He'd admit that, but everything else. Why did the council tolerate such a thing as the blasphemy that was Fesile and Kerit. Or at least Kerit. He had killed Fesile, and while he took no pleasure he was content with what he had done. Now he had the daunting task of purging the rest of the council of the members who thought it was right. The Order was straying and Durthik was the only one who could set it firmly back on the proper path. He could do nothing alone, but with the help of a certain sith maybe he could manage it. The sith that had kidnapped Asman. Or at least the colonel that was with him. Just a little manipulation. Not really the Jedi way, but he had no choice. He would not partake in the darkside for long. He would leave it untainted and the Order would be all the better for his actions. Now, how to contact them?


End file.
